


PTA Moms like it

by chocomiruk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ben is cheeky and also secretly a nervous wreck, First Meetings, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Peter and Harley are best friends, Tony is shameless, one bone is broken, school fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomiruk/pseuds/chocomiruk
Summary: Ben loves raising Peter.He’s so bright and intelligent, incredibly sweet, and a complete gentleman. Ben doesn’t like being one of those guardians, but he’s seen some of the other children Peter goes to school with, and Peter is easily one of the most well-behaved children there.Which is why it’s such a surprise to get the call telling him that Peter got into a fight with another student.
Relationships: Ben Parker/Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Ben Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Ben Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: One-Shot Goldmine, you can tell everybody this is your song





	PTA Moms like it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



> someone tell me why i thought i was writing a bday fic
> 
> AM STUPID
> 
> My first time writing Ben at all, he may be kind of different than what u are used to, my bad <3

“Teeth brushed?” 

“Check!” 

“Lunch box?” 

“Check!” 

“Inhaler?” 

“Check!”

“Hmm… your homework?” 

Peter's eyes blow wide open. “My homework!” 

Ben grins, pulling a simple folded slip of paper from his pocket. “I gotcha, bug. Turn around.” 

Peter whirls around obediently, waiting patiently as Ben zips his homework up in his oversized backpack. 

Ben pats the pocket once done. “All good, kiddo.” 

“Okay!” Peter chirps. Ben barely has time to blink before the seven year old is hugging his legs tightly. “Bye Uncle Ben!” 

“See ya, Pete,” Ben ruffles his hair. “Be good for your teachers for me, yeah? I’ll be in our usual spot after school.” 

“Yes sir,” Peter nods. He and Ben do their secret handshake, before he’s running off down the sidewalk to hop on the yellow school bus waiting for him at the stop sign. 

Ben shakes his head and grins broadly, before turning around to head back into the house to get ready for work. 

It was a good start to his day. Great, honestly. Peter didn’t wake up screaming, he actually ate his whole breakfast, and Ben got a good 9 hours of sleep. 

That probably should’ve been a sign. 

* * *

Ben loves raising Peter. 

He’s so bright and intelligent, incredibly sweet, and a complete gentleman. Ben doesn’t like being one of _those_ guardians, but he’s seen some of the other children Peter goes to school with, and Peter is easily one of the most well-behaved children there. 

Which is why it’s such a surprise to get the call telling him that Peter got into a fight with another student. 

He was shoving microwaveable egg rolls in his mouth as fast as he could during his lunch break when he got it. Ben had to beg his boss to get the afternoon off, promising to spread the hours he missed throughout the rest of the week. 

He was kind of disappointed, honestly. He would’ve preferred getting fired, desk jobs suck. 

Ben’s striding hesitantly (he’s a little lost- were elementary schools always this confusing?) to the Principal's office when he hears it. 

Yelling. 

He breaks out into a jog, cursing softly under his breath. No one yells at his Peter, _no one_. That kid is too good for that kind of treatment, especially for a first offense. Ben only wastes a second to knock shortly on the door before he’s bursting in, mouth open and ready to defend his nephew by however means necessary. 

To his surprise, no one’s yelling at his boy. Peter sits next to a blond little boy with big blue eyes, his legs swinging as he hums gleefully and presses an ice pack to his face. Peter’s lip is busted, and he has scratches on his knees, but he looks otherwise unharmed (save for whatever is hiding beneath the ice pack.) The blonde next to him is scowling, cheek red and puffy with skid marks, but he looks relatively unscathed compared to Peter. 

The principal is sitting at his desk, looking vaguely irritated. Before him stands a short brunette male, dressed in clothes stained with motor oil and waving around a phone. The man turns around, and Ben catches the nametag on his chest. 

‘Carbonell.’ 

Carbonell huffs out a short breath, shoulders relaxing. The principal however, sends Ben a short scowl. Ben has the decency to feel just a little bit of shame, but he swallows it down in favor of shutting the heavy wooden door behind him. 

“I was called,” Ben says awkwardly. 

“I see,” Principal Griffin answers tersely. His jaw is clenched tightly. “If you could please wait outside the door-” 

“Absolutely not,” Carbonell interjects. “He deserves to hear what happened with that kid of his you keep antagonizing.”

“I’m sorry, what’s happening here?” Ben frowns. 

“You see, Mr. Parker,” Principal Griffin sighs. “Your son-” 

“Nephew.” 

“Your nephew and Harley got into a fight with a few upperclassmen,” the Principal carries on. 

“Ah,” so the boys hadn’t fought each other then. “What was the fight about?” 

“Well, the upperclassmen said they were playing around before Mr. Parker got violent.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Peter,” Ben says. “What did the boys tell you?” 

“Harley was being bullied,” Peter speaks up firmly. “They were being mean to him! They said he was a freak cuz he can’t talk, but Uncle Ben, he _can_ talk. They hit him!” 

“We don’t condone violence in this elementary school,” Principal Griffin says firmly. “The boys here will face three days suspension for what they’ve done-”

What? 

“Now hold on just a minute here!” Ben interjects incredulously. “You just heard them tell you what happened! If this school doesn’t tolerate bullying, are they just supposed to sit there and take it?” 

Carbonell nods firmly. “Not to mention the absolutely disgusting ableism my kid experiences every day in the hands of your teachers. Such a disappointment, honestly.” The man clicks his tongue disapprovingly. 

“Sirs, they retaliated. Peter quite literally broke the arm of another student.” Principal Griffin raises his voice. “That kind of behavior is unacceptable!” 

“They were a bunch of twelve year olds hitting my kid!” Carbonell slams a hand down on the table. “A _six year old_!” 

“I only broke it because he wouldn’t let go of my hair!” Peter cries. “Uncle Ben taught me!” 

The principal shoots a glare at Ben. Ben refuses to look away, instead gathering himself up to his full height and crossing his arms. Ben isn’t very tall, but he is by no means lanky. He worked very hard for the body he has, and he’s lugged around men twice his size before when he was just a troublemaker in high school. 

“Pull up the security feed,” Ben demands. 

The Principal shakes his head, opening his mouth to object, but Carbonell waves his phone around. “Now,” the brunette adds. “Or else I’ll get my hands on that footage myself.” 

Principal Griffin shakes his head with a sigh, before spinning on his chair to type on his monitor. 

Carbonell takes this moment to turn around and greet Ben. He sticks his hand out, fingernails stained with motor oil, and offers Ben a grin. “Hey, sorry we had to meet like this.” 

Ben smiles as politely as he can and shakes Carbonell’s hand, trying hard to hide the shaking. He hates fighting and arguing, nowadays. He can fight raw and dirty, if forced to. However, his high school days were over. He’s a better man, now. If the other man notices the trembles, he doesn’t comment on it, instead choosing to tuck his hands in his pockets once they pull away. “It’s fine, I’ve met people under worse circumstances.” 

“Call me Tony.” Tony offers. “Real tough kid ya got there. He doesn’t even look upset.” 

Ben snorts. “Ben,” he introduces. “And yeah, nothing can really get him down. Think it comes with being a seven year old who doesn’t have to pay taxes yet.” 

Tony laughs, bright and loud. “Figures.” 

It’s then when Principal Griffin turns around, gesturing for the two to walk around the table to view his monitor. Ben wastes no time, crossing the short space to the computer quickly. 

The Principal presses play. 

Ben watches closely as four boys corner the blonde (Harley, was it?) and Peter in the courtyard. The two look to be drawing on the floor with washable chalk, pointedly ignoring the boys around them. 

The standing around continues on for a little while, the boys clearly speaking, until Peter’s gripped violently by the hair and yanked to his feet. 

Ben sucks in a breath, watching with wide eyes as the boys push Harley and Peter around. Harley was knocked to the floor hard in just a matter of seconds, and that seems to be where Peter had enough. Peter twisted around and brought his knee up to his captors groin. The boy curled in on himself, but still held onto Peter’s curls. Peter brought his elbow up and slammed it down on the boys arm hard, and scrambled over to Harley the moment he was released. He was closed in on by the remaining boys before he got far, where a short scuffle happened for a few seconds before a group of teachers arrived to break them up. 

The clip stops there. 

Ben takes in deep breaths through his nose, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony is rubbing his temples slowly across from him. 

Ben is the one to break the silence. “I want to press charges.” 

Principal Griffin jerks up, eyes wide. Tony however, is nodding along in agreement. 

“That won’t be necessary, sir-” 

“No, it absolutely fucking is. My kid could’ve gotten a tooth knocked out, what would you have done then, huh? And Ben’s kid, no kid their age should be beat up the way he was. They’re fucking first graders, Mr. Griffin. These upperclassmen were 6th graders.” Tony interjects angrily. “So either you suspend those kids and let our kids off the hook for _self-defense_ , or Mr. Parker and I here press charges.” 

“They still reacted violently, Mr. Carbonell-” 

Tony smiles dangerously, all teeth. “Had my kid been knocked to the floor any harder, Mr. Griffin,” he whispers. “You could’ve had a dead child on your hands. You have no idea how much trouble that can cause.”

Tony pulls back abruptly, shrugging casually. “But hey,” he says. “Not up to me. You’re the bossman, here. I trust you’ll know how to make the right decision.” 

Ben fights back a shiver. He offers the principal one last scathing glare. “We’ll take our kids, now. I expect a call tomorrow informing us of your decisions. Just remember this chat.” 

Peter jumps up to his feet as Ben whirls around and heads over to him. Ben grabs Peter’s bag, slinging it over his shoulder as Peter’s hand slips into his own. Tony follows them out the door, one arm wrapped protectively around his son as they sign their children out. 

They’re standing in the parking lot when Tony finally speaks again. 

“So, based on what Harley’s told me, he and Pete are pretty good friends.” 

Ben glances over at him curiously, grin tugging at his lips when he sees the other man smiling cheekily at him. “Maybe,” he plays along. “They seem pretty close, yeah?” 

“Sure thing,” Tony drawls. “We should set up a playdate, ya know? Those PTA Mom’s in the movies say it’s a pretty good idea.” 

“Those PTA mom films are usually romantic,” Ben says dryly. He leans against his car and quirks a brow at the shorter man, grinning dumbly. 

“Romance is a definite plus,” Tony declares, entirely unsubtle and shameless. “You ever seen those hunks of men on those shows? I wouldn’t say no either.” 

“Hmm… not really my type,” Ben chuckles. 

“Ah, I see,” Tony nods sagely. “White men are a no-no.” 

Ben laughs, the sound pulled from deep in his belly. He slaps Tony’s shoulder, shaking his head. “I gotta get my kid home,” he says. He digs around in his pocket for a piece of paper, only to find an empty candy wrapper instead.

He shrugs, pulls the pen from his breast pocket, and scribbles his number down on the eye-straining colors of the wrapper. 

Tony accepts it with a snort, dark brown eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“Catch you later, tiger.” Ben smirks. 

He ushers Peter into the backseat of his car, laughing at Tony’s call of ‘oh you caught me, alright! Hook, line, and sinker!’ from behind him. 

* * *

“Teeth brushed?” 

“Check.” 

“Dinner money?” 

“Yup.” 

“Emergency watch?” 

“Why would I need that? It’s just a date.” 

“...” 

“Yes. I have my watch.” 

Peter grins cheekily. “Ring?” 

Ben lurches, eyes widening. “The ring!” 

Peter pulls it out of his pocket with a flourish, dropping it into Ben’s hand through the open car window. Harley snorts from where he stands behind Peter, candy cane hanging from his lips. 

Ben glares playfully. “Making fun of your old man, huh?” 

“Stop being so whiny,” Peter laughs brightly. “Pepper had to do this with Tony earlier, I bet he was easier to deal with than you.” 

Ben pauses, genuine anxiety flashing in his eyes. Harley frowns, leaning against Peter’s shoulder. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

“No, no, not at all.” Ben sighs. “Just- do you think Tony will like it?” 

“You spent a thousand dollars on that ring, Pops.” Harley rolls his eyes. 

Peter nods enthusiastically. “He’ll love it!” 

Ben grins, glad to see the two teenagers so excited. “Alright then. I trust your judgement.” 

“As you should,” Harley slaps the trunk of the car. “Now what are you doing waiting here, huh? Get a move on, your reservation is in forty-five minutes!” 

“Right!” Ben slips his key into the ignition, turning on the car. “See you later, boys! With good news, hopefully!”

“Go get ‘im, tiger!” Peter calls excitedly, waving him off. 

Ben bites back his smile, watching the boys get smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror as he drives off down the road. He glances at the velvet box sitting innocently in his passengers seat, knowing Pepper should be dropping Tony off at the reservation spot soon after distracting him for most of the day. He reaches over and slips it into his pocket, trying to fight the flutter of anxiety in his chest. 

Anthony Edward Parker doesn’t sound like such a bad name. 


End file.
